Chibi Love?
by Sexy Luna
Summary: O.k new summary: What if you were giving the chance to change your pass cause of one thing, would you do it?YOu'll have to find out who,what,when,where,why,and how.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Love  
  
by SexyLuna aka Luna bka Charmed Witch  
  
Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of these character's but Luna.I got this idea from a story that I was reading on this web site.I case if you didn't know everyone will be chibi or little kids to understand it more.Rated R for Language and may include sexual contact that parents may not find suteable for children under 18 but read it anyways.review any comment that you want any one just try me ideas are good for me I will need atleast two review so that I can start another chapter.now lets get this story on the road.  
  
*****************************  
  
There was some moving going around Inuyasha house since a valley around there area was attacked by a demon those who lived went to find a home.Inuyasha mothers friend was in that valley so as soon as she heard that she knew that she would be visting so she got a room ready in time for her and medicine to heal her.  
  
"Oh thank you so much for what your doing."  
  
"Your welcome heres your room and I'll be right back in the mean time Luna would you like to play with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not where is he?"  
  
"Right behind you."said Inuyasha with a ball in his hand.  
  
*Man he looks fine as fuck* thoguht Luna.  
  
"There you are,can you take Luna to the back to play with you?"  
  
"O.k, come"said Inuyasha as he walked away.and turned around "well are you coming?"  
  
"Oh yeah."said Luna as she followed him.As Luna walked she looked around and noticed that it was a pretty big house with a lot of nice designs on in.She wondered how long she has been walking.When she bumped into Inuyasha "Uh wha why you stopped?"  
  
"Cause I got to open the door."  
  
"Oh."said Luna as Inuyasha turned around to open the door.Light shot thought as he opened the door.As Luna just stood there."wow."wispered Luna. Inuyasha just looked at her from the corner of his eyes then pushed her."Hey what was that for?"asked Luna as he walked away.Then he stoped and looked at her then smiled a wicked looking smile "Stupied wench.Bet you cant get me."said Inuyasha as he ran away.  
  
"Wench!!!!WHo are you calling a wench?"yelled Luna as she ran after him.  
  
"you"  
  
"I'll show you wench."  
  
"I'm seeing one right now."  
  
" what are you talking about?I'm half demon."said Luna now looking for him.  
  
"really why dont you prove it then?"said Inuyasha who was now in front of her.  
  
"Fine heres my butt with my tail and heres my head with my ears."  
  
"Is that a monkey tail?hahahaha your a monkey."  
  
"Shows how much you know its a cat tail."  
  
"And you know what?"  
  
"No I dont know what."  
  
"I'm a dog demon and dogs eat cats."  
  
"Oh my mommy."said Luna as she ran away from him.  
  
"Hey where you going you were the one who was suppose to catch me remember?"  
  
"Yeah but your going to eat I dont wanna get eaten."  
  
"well to bad its your fault"  
  
"No it's not you was the one who pushed me."  
  
"I did not.You fell on your own I olny touched you."  
  
"no you didnt."  
  
"who are you to be talking?"  
  
"I'm Luna thats who I am."  
  
"Yeah well I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha,Inuyasha?where are you"yelled a little tiny voice.  
  
"yip yip yip yip yip, yip yip yip yip yip"  
  
"huh whats that yiping?"as the little voice wondered around looking for inuyasha she wondered into a room with the door opened a crack.she found a body figure half way covered drooling on what seems to be it's bed as it's hair was covered up by it's hair.  
  
"inuyasha there you are"yelled the little voice.as it ran over to the body and jumped on top of it while also shaking it very painfully.  
  
"what the- do you fucking mind?get the fuck off me who the fuck are you and another why did you jumped on me?"yelled a voice who wasn't inuyasha but...........  
  
"Sesshoumuru!!!!!!! oh I'm so sorry I thought that you was-"  
  
"inuyasha while now you know that he's not here now get out before I get even crankyer"  
  
"well said bye"and with that it left as fast as it could while Sesshoumuru just look then yawn "stupied wench"  
  
"inuyasha where are you"  
  
"would you shut up!he's out back now stop yelling or else"yelled Sesshoumuru emotionless as always as he walked pass her.and looked at her by the corner of his eyes then walked away.  
  
the lttle voice then ran away as fast as it could to the back where sesshoumuru said he would be and there it found a little body figure with ears playing with a ball.  
  
"inuyasha!"  
  
"catch it- huh wha kagome"yelled inuyasha still with the ball in his hands.  
  
"hey throw the ball inuyasha!"yelled a voice that sounded just like a baby.  
  
"hey come over here I want you to meet somebody."  
  
"oh o.k"just then a little girl about as tall as inuyasha looked,around 4 years old   
  
had long black hair with white highlight on her bang, color changing eyes which seems that it just change fromblue to black,and had a moon crest shaped necklease/locket.  
  
"kagome I want you to meet Luna,Luna meet kagome"  
  
"hi how your doing?"asked kagome very sweetly.  
  
"hello I'm just fine"answered luna trying to be polite but failed.  
  
"she's new here and I was just showing her around and since she was still moving I decided to play with her."said inuyasha.  
  
"mind if I play with you guys,too?"asked kagome  
  
"no not at all is that alright with you luna,huh luna where are you?"luna had seem to disappeared from behind inuyasha and in front of sesshoumuru.  
  
"huh what how did she get all the way over there without me noticing her?"asked inuyasha who seem to really be out of the picture.Over to luna  
  
"hey sesshoumuru how old are you.?"asked luna  
  
"it's none of your consurn"  
  
"oh and why is that?"  
  
"because I say so and because you will have no reason to know"with a voice that sound like a What-do-you-want-from-me-you-stupied-girl.  
  
"so I still wanna know you know"  
  
sesshoumuru just looked at her and growled low.  
  
"leave her alone sesshoumuru all she wants to know is how old you are you dont have to be so mean to her"  
  
"well I'm not the one who started it all and I'm not the one whos being nosie now an I?"he said still looking that her.  
  
"come on luna you dont have to take this.lets go"said inuyasha as he grabed her hand and walked away from him.And jumped onto a tree and crossed his arms and legs.  
  
"the neves of him treating you like that who does he think he is?I w-huh luna"  
  
Luna had sat on top of his crossed legs with her feet sticting out of his side and huged her arms on his neck.  
  
"what are you doing I dont think that we should be this way."  
  
"well this branch is to thin for me to sit on"she said as she looked into his golden eyes as he looked into her color changing eyes who was changing from dark bule into light blue eyes as there head turns and as they got closer and shut there eyes little by little.  
  
*******meanwhile under the tree*******  
  
sesshoumuru and dear kagome who seems was forgot was looking up at them as they got closer and closer to each other.Kagome opened her mouth and said.................  
  
Well this is the part you get to review and tell me what you think and what should happen next and guess what you get to vote for our pair and please no same gender going out together.What do you think should happen should kagome yell INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! and stop them from kissing?should she just stay with her mouth open and say nothing and let him kiss her?or would sesshoumuru get into the picture and ruin it?REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
and if you want e-mail me at lunagenedia@yahoo.com 


	2. Think think think

Chibi Love  
  
By:Sexy Luna aka Luna bka Charmed witch  
  
Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of these character except Luna my Favorite and I bet you know why.Anyways,this character is a version of myself.And things are going to very interresting at least it is to myself.Beware of the Authors notes.  
  
Sesshomuru:would you just get on with the story?  
  
Inuyasha:who are you to be speacking to her like that?  
  
Luna:um guy if you would just  
  
Sesshomuru:I'm someone thats to important to be aguring with a half punk like you.  
  
Luna:Um guys I really need to  
  
Inuyasha:HALF PUNK?????I"LL SHOW YOU HALF PUNK  
  
Luna:GUYS!!!!!!!!!! *they both stoped*  
  
Luna:Thank you. you guys could fight in the story but now lets just get this story on the road.I would not wait for a week in the Kaede hit cause for you guys fighting.O.k now without fighting or interuptions lets get this show on the road!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:wait  
  
Sesshomuru:now what do you want?  
  
Inuyasha:first of all I want you to keep your hands off of Luna and second you have to give a recap.  
  
Luna:of course now heres your recap.  
  
**************RECAP****************  
  
(and some of the things that I'm going to be saying will happen today)  
  
On our story some people had moved into Inuyashas home area and Inuyasha is living with one of them who is a cat half demon.Who seems to have a crush on Inuyasha*Inuyasha:is she talking about you Luna?,Luna:shhhhh,Sesshomuru:gggrrrrrrr*  
  
But Inuyasha dosent see this.*Sesshomuru:airhead,Inuyasha:what did you say?, Luna:nothing*But Kagome and Sesshomuru does.So to be short and simple Kagome and Luna like's Inuyasha but Inuyasha dosen't know*Sesshomuru:airhead*Sesshomuru likes Luna but Luna is too busy with Inuyasha that she dosen't pay attention to him.Inuyasha dosen't know a thing about whats happening all he know is that for some reason Sesshomuru is pissed off with him and the two girls want to hang around him so much lately.He agures with Sesshomuru and gets Luna up on a tree and it stoped there.Lets see whats going to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sesshomuru was looking up into a tree where Inuyasha and Luna was sitting very close to each other as there lips and eyes close together.Kagome opened her mouth just about to say something but it just couldn't come out and olny ended up mummbling things that not even she could understand.Sesshomuru noticed this and started to look at her at the corner of his eyes knew that she wanted to say something but coulnd't say it and opened his mouth to say something as he turned back to the direction Inuyasha and Luna was at olny to see that they was already kissing.  
  
"Inuyasha"yelled Not Sesshomuru nor Kagome but his mother.*Luna:oh shit*Luna and Inuyasha heart stoped for a moment.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomuru we're going out do you want to come?"  
  
"No ma we'll wait for you here."  
  
"O.k how about you Kagome?"  
  
"no I'm fine here"  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"O.k be back at sun set"  
  
"k" Said Luna as the mothers walked away.  
  
"Man that scared me so much feel me heart Inuyasha"said Luna as she got his hand and put it on her heart.Kagome and Sesshomuru looked back at the two love birds who seemed that Inuyasha was feeling on Luna breast(she growed them fast and there not that big so dont think like that you perverts)  
  
Kagome's eyes opened up like you wouldn't belive and she was fulled up with tears and anger that she olny thing that she could do was run away and did just that.Sesshomuru on the other hand didnt pay attention to her this time was full with not tears(of course) but with anger,jeslous cause his baby brother had the girl that he longed for and wasn't going to stop and watch as his baby bro take something thats rightfully his.And thought to himself what if I get that little wench to work eith me to take them apart from each other. and started to walk toward where Kagome was at.Kagome was in a empty room on the corner crying.  
  
"Hey Kagome is it?I'm going to offer you something do you want it?"  
  
"huh wha leave me alone Sesshomuru."  
  
"That wasn't what I asked you I asked you if you wanted get that girl Inuyasha was hanging out with away from him?"Kagome stayed quite for a moment then stood up with her head still down.  
  
"Yes,I want your offer.I want to get Inuyasha away from Luna as much as possible."  
  
"Good you and I will team up on getting her away from him."  
  
"Inuyasha won't get hurt would he?"  
  
"May be and if he does he wont that much"  
  
"And Luna?"  
  
"She would not"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good I'll take care of Inuyasha while you take care of Luna."  
  
"How are we going to pull this off?"  
  
"Dont worry about that I got every thing planed out"  
  
"So are you going to infor me?"  
  
"I will but later but for now we got to get them as far away from each other as possible."  
  
"Yeah I understand"  
  
"Good.Now lets go the sooner the better."Mean while Inuyasha was looking for the ball Luna bumped into Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh wha why you stopped?"  
  
"Cause I got to open the door."  
  
"Oh."said Luna as Inuyasha turned around to open the door.Light shot thought as he opened the door.As Luna just stood there."wow."wispered Luna. Inuyasha just looked at her from the corner of his eyes then pushed her."Hey what was that for?"asked Luna as he walked away.Then he stoped and looked at her then smiled a wicked looking smile "Stupied wench.Bet you cant get me."said Inuyasha as he ran away.  
  
"Wench!!!!Who are you calling a wench?"yelled Luna as she ran after him.  
  
"you"  
  
"I'll show you wench."  
  
"I'm seeing one right now."  
  
" what are you talking about?I'm half demon."said Luna now looking for him.  
  
"really why dont you prove it then?"said Inuyasha who was now in front of her.  
  
"Fine heres my butt with my tail and heres my head with my ears."  
  
"Is that a monkey tail?hahahaha your a monkey."  
  
"Shows how much you know its a cat tail."  
  
"And you know what?"  
  
"No I dont know what."  
  
"I'm a dog demon and dogs eat cats."  
  
"Oh my,mommy."said Luna as she ran away from him.  
  
"Hey where you going you were the one who was suppose to catch me remember?"  
  
"Yeah but your going to eat I dont wanna get eaten."  
  
"well to bad its your fault"  
  
"No it's not you was the one who pushed me."  
  
"I did not.You fell on your own I olny touched you."  
  
"no you didnt."  
  
"who are you to be talking?"  
  
"I'm Luna thats who I am."  
  
"Yeah well I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"do you know what?"  
  
"no I dont know what.''  
  
"you stink."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!At least I dont stink as much as you do.''said Inuyasha as he got Luna and fell on the ground and started to roll down the hill.And when they stopped Luna was on top, still in Inuyashas grap.As they open there eyes to see that each others eye they stayed like that for a moment until Luna did something that she soon regrate.She kissed him but not any ordinary kiss but a tongue kiss and the shocking thing about that was that he went along with it and put one of his hands on the back of her head and the other on her ass and started to move it around and up and down from her ass and up just about to go under her under wear when all of a sudden."well well well isn't this surprizing?"Said an emotionless voice.3 guesses who. "Sess,Sesshomaru."said Inuyasha as he took his hand out of Lunas ass and head and stood up."What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing just walking around looking for you but now that I see that your busy I'll just go tell mom where your at to let you stay here."  
  
"what you wouldn't"  
  
"Try me"Inuyasha low growled and stood up as Luna just looked at Sesshomuru who was also looking at her.Then Luna started to look at the ground of shyness and scareness that she may never see Inuyasha ever again.Sesshomuru senced this that olny maded him even madder then he already was.Sesshomuru attacked Inuyasha and they both fell into the river.  
  
"Inuyasha!"yelled Luna as she just did the olny thing she could do.Watch.Inuyasha and Sesshomuru,on the other hand,were going at it like you wouldn't belive it.  
  
"stop it,stop it you two,atop fighting."Yelled Luna but they didnt pay attention and just kept on going as the water was going faster.  
  
*This is a rapid and if I dont do something about it there ganna be in for one crazy ride*Thought Luna.  
  
"Hey your in a rapid stop fighting and get out hey are you listening to me?Hey stop!"Yelled Luna but again they payed no attention.  
  
*I got to do something.It's my fault that there fighting right?Think Luna think.Wait I got it this has better work*  
  
And with that she jumped into the rapid(A/N:Reminder-Cat's hate water and cant swim)  
  
Luna was getting in water from every place that it can enter(A/N:Not down there you preverts I mean the mouth and nose)Cough hel cough help cough Inuyasha cough Sesshomuru cough(A/N:I dont know the sound you make when your sucking in water)  
  
Sesshomuru who had Inuyasha under water turned his head to see Lunas hand going under water.He finally let go of his brother and went to get Luna but found that the current was too strong but tryed his best to get her but hit a rock.Inuyasha who was still underwater seen Luna and the rock that Sesshomuru hit and had an idea.He grabed the rock and grabed Luna and put her on top of the rock.Inuyasha who was already on the rock got Luna and Sesshomuru and jumped to the surface bringind them one by one.Luna first then Sesshomuru which he really didnt want to bring at all but had to.  
  
"Luna?Luna wake up Luna!"Said Inuyasha shacking her but it didnt woke her up.  
  
"Lets take her to Lady Kaekes hit."Said Sesshomuru as he picked her up and lefted.  
  
"Hey wait for me."Yelled Inuyasha but was lefted behind.  
  
*That B@ster he's trying to save her all by himself.*Thought Inuyasha.  
  
Luna was coming back.She opened her eyes and tryed to make out who's strong arms she was helded on but she couldn't make it out all she knew that the scent was familary,she liked it, and that who ever this person was she would like to know more about them.The warmness on this persons body, it made her feel a feeling she never felt before and liked that got her wondering how would it feel if that person and her would just be together in one place just doing something they wanted darly she felt it again but it wouldnt stop and it was hard. But for some reason she liked it a whole lot.She let out a loud moan and started to wiggle and the more she felt this feeling the louder she moaned and the more she moved.Sesshomuru wondered why but the strong her feeling went the stronger the scent turned more and more clearer to Sesshomuru and he knew what it was and wasnt giving second thoughts if he should give it to her.Sesshomuru knew that she was..........  
  
Inuyasha was far from Sesshomuru and Luna but could smelled a wired scent in the air but couldn't make it out.He got wondering what was that smell.He never smelled something like this before but he knew that it was coming from Luna so he followed it.But the more she smelled it the more he started feeling like it.He felt this great feeling and a painful feeling as it went stronger.He stoped and noticed that the scent also stoped moving but couldnt go on.He landed on a tree with a hole just big so that he could fit in,the good thing about it was that it was anbanded.The sun was about to set and he knew that he should be geting homw but couldn't fight off this feeling but couldnt let Sesshomuru take Luna away now more then ever since he knew that the feeling that he is having is the same feeling Luna had.And the way she made him get it,it wouldn't be long til Sesshomuru would be having this feeling also.Inuyasha was cinfused and didnt know what to do he was confused.He didnt know what to do, should he go home?Go save Luna? Or handle his bussiness?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna:So what would Inuyasha do leave me  
  
Kagome:Hope so  
  
Luna:Stay out of this  
  
Kagome:Make me  
  
Inuyasha:Hey how did get here anyways?  
  
Kagome:What your not happy that I'm here?  
  
Luna:Absoluly not  
  
Kagome:Why you  
  
*Starts to fight*  
  
Inuyasha:......................*Sweat drops*   
  
Sesshomuru:Stop  
  
*Luna had Kagome pinded down to the ground while Kagome had Luna's hair*  
  
Sesshomuru:Stand up  
  
*They stood up,Inuyasha amazed*  
  
Sesshomuru:Now start this show again  
  
Luna:I got to go.Bye!!!!!!!!!!*Runs away*  
  
Kagome:what would happen.Well thats easy Inuyasha come's back to Kagome,Luna stays with Sesshomuru,Kagome and Inuyasha get's married The End  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome!!!!  
  
Kagome:What you dont like me?!  
  
Inuyasha:Yes as a friend  
  
Sesshomuru:You people got problems   
  
Inuyasha:Hey!!!  
  
Luna:Review your idea and what should happen on the next chapter and I'll promise that it would come in the next chapter.So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLZ now bye *Runs out again*  
  
Inuyasha:Get back here so review and I'll get back to you.  
  
Kagome:I'll?  
  
Iunyasha:I mean we'll get back to you.  
  
Luna:I luz ya 


	3. Sex away

Chibi Love  
  
Hey everybody! Howz ya doin? Good I hope cause I'm ready to give you the best story that I can give you well next story even better if you ask me.Plz 4give me about how long I took and thank you all for reviewing and dont stop.I bet all of you are wanting to know whats going to happen.Will Sesshomuru fuck Luna or will Inuyasha come to her rescue? Well your just going to find out by your self or later on in the story.  
  
Luna:I hope that Inuyasha comes and save's me.  
  
Sesshomuru:Why?Wasn't it you who wanted to do it in the first place?  
  
Luna:Yeah but Sess.................aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *Runs away*  
  
Inuyasha:What happen?  
  
A/N:Luna ran away from Sesshomuru  
  
Inuyasha:Hey Sesshomuru where did you put Luna at?  
  
Kagome:Are you deaf or what? She said that she ran away.  
  
Sesshomuru:And why do you care anyways.  
  
Inuyasha:Why do you wanna know for?  
  
A/N:Because he has a thing for her. *All eyes on me*  
  
Inuyasha:Thing? *Culeless*  
  
A/N:Yeah *Kagome and Sesshomuru are on top of her*  
  
Sesshomuru:Can we just start the story?  
  
Luna:As soon as you two gets off of A/N  
  
Kagome:So you actually have the neave's to come back?  
  
Luna:No  
  
A/N:I guess thats why she's behind inuyasha grabing his @ss.  
  
Kagome:Say WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get OFF of HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Wait in a mintue *Luna scrachting Inuyasha behind his ears*  
  
Kagome:INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT  
  
Luna:STAND STAND STAND STAND!!!!!!!  
  
A/N:I never knew that,that would actually happen  
  
Luna:Cool huh?  
  
Inuyasha:Yeah very cool. A little to the left yeah right there aaaaaaahhhhhhh that feels good.  
  
Kagome:INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna:lets get started why dont we? Wait I know why no dont start dont ever start NEVER!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!  
  
*All eyes on Luna*  
  
A/N:are you sure that your in love with her Sesshomuru?  
  
Sesshomuru:.....................  
  
Kagome:Who would have known.  
  
A/N:Okey lets get the story of the road why dont we wait never mind lets just start.  
  
Luna:Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oh I like that outfit oh wait where was I oh yeah ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
*Sesshomuru carry off with her with a cloth in her mouth to shut her up*  
  
A/N:Your so mean  
  
*Yeah I know!*  
  
*********************************  
  
Sesshomuru stoped in a cave that was up a cliff.It was a cave that he usally go in when he wants to be alone or have some quite time to himself.He walked inside where it was pitch black and where water was driping from the ceiling since it rained that night.Luna has stoped wiggling and started to open her eyes to see the person more clearly as Sesshomuru walked deeper and closer to the darkness.When she opened her eyes completely she olny seen the long white/silver hair before everything went dark.  
  
"Inuyasha?"Asked Luna as she reached for the persons face but it turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you? where are we going?Where are you taking me?" Asked Luna but she never got an answer.Luna put her arm his neck and slide off of his side which made Sesshomuru turn around with Luna hands still on his shoulder. Sesshomuru grabed Luna by her ass and pulled her toward him so there would be no space between them.Luna grapsed and her eyes wide open.She never thought that Inuyasha would never touch her in that way.  
  
*Then if this is not Inuyasha then who is this?*Thought Luna.  
  
*It could be be then again why?* Luna felt something hard pooking virgina area.She got shocked and wondered what it was then there was a little breeze behind her neck until she was knocked out cold. Luna fell on top of Sesshomuru and of course Sesshomuru had caught her. He just looked at her.  
  
*Soon you will wake up with as must pleasure as my self* Thought Sesshomuru as he put a little smile on his face.He carryed her and off they went. *Soon*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha felt the scent on the move again(duh) and wanted to go on.  
  
"What is up with me.Why cant I just get over this?"Said Inuyasha to himself.  
  
*What should I do?What can I do?* He now thought out of worry.  
  
*But more important is where have I smelled this smell before?I know that I have smell this before.* Then it finally hit him where it came from. He had always smell that smell when Sesshomuru was around Luna and mostly when he was alone with her until he will come and break what ever was,was about to happen.It was always that they was so close to each other that they might even.............  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!! Where are you?" Inuyasha looked down to find kagome looking around for Inuyasha(of course).  
  
"Where are you Inuyasha?I know that your here.I heard you screaming or whatever."yelled out Kagome.  
  
*I need to get this feeling away before something happens.In the mean time I cant let Kagome see me like this* Thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha got out of the tree before Kagome spoted him but she did anyways.  
  
"Hey didnt you hear me I said that-" Kagome was cut off went she seen Inuyasha coughtjackingcoughoffcough(A/N:hehe I dont like saying things like that hehehehahaha giggle giggle)  
  
Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her both of her hands as her eyes grow big.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her by the corner of his eyes. "kkkkkooooooohhhhhh" 'Kagome' was what Inuyasha wanted to really say but was in too much pain/pleasure or whatever you want to call it, it over took his hole body as he tryed to make it go away but it seems that he couldn't. "In u yas ha"Said Kagome shocked as ever with her mouth wide. "Inuyasha you have a snake on you just hold on I'll get a stick to hit it with." (A/N: Everyone fall's anime style) Kagome ran to get a stick but when she turned back to Inuyasha he wasnt there anymore. Kagome looked around and started to walk around calling 'Inuyasha' but she didnt get a respond, until she finally heard something in a tree hole. "Inuyasha?" Wispered Kagome as she looked deeper into the whole. "Inuyasha if you trying to run away from me I'm going to tell your mommy." She kepted on walking deeper into the whole, it was completely dark now and Kagome couldnt see a thing or two. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome go away, you shouldnt be here get out I'm warning you get away before."  
  
"Before what?Your little girlfriend come after me or something."  
  
"Get awayoohhh."  
  
"Just let me hit that snake it wont hurt I promise."said Kagome still looking around for him in the dark. "Its getting late we should be getting home t-"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not?" Inuyasha couldnt hold it in anymore he had to get it out of his system sooner of later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seshomuru finally made it into the end of the cave where there was a door with gold linings around it with a pattern design on it also.On top of the door knob was some japanses letters on it. Luna was still asleep as Sesshomuru started to read the letters on it and the door opened by itself. A shot of light came thorught and he walked in to see a hallway with rooms on each sides on the door with the same patterns as the first door. Sesshomru didnt even bothered looking to the left or to the right. He just kepted on going straight until he seen a door. This time the letterings on it was not Japanesse nor English. It was another language unknown of. Sesshomuru grabed the door knob and turned it to the right. Luna Started to wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LUNA'S P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just started to wake up as the first thing I notice is that I'm on this large bed that I never seen before.It has silver covering on it made out of pure silk, on each corner of the bed was a gold color swirl holding up a see through colth on top and on the side of the bed. I looked at my self to find that I was wearing nothing but my cherry bra and white thong that said 'sex me' and for some reason I was regrating that I ever brought that thong.* I wonder how I got in here where evr here is and wheres my colthes at? and whats up withh htis head ace that I have.*I touch the back of my head as I look around the room to find some tile floors some small table with flower in a vase that was on the table. In between two vase there was a door that is in front of the bed. *I wonder where it leads to?* I look to my left and theres a door a well * Pica pica peeldra dabadabado yabadabado saleste tu* (A/N:Its in spansh and I'm not sure if I spelled it right) *Hum I have to be careful that Sesshomuru isn't behind that door cause if he is I'm going to be in deep trouble* I was about to stand up when that door to my left few open. And there stood Sesshomuru without a shirt (Sesshomuru: I have both arms thank you very much.Ass). He stop.  
  
"Well to see you today up and going." He said as we both looked at each other like a staring compettion. Sesshomuru took one step forward, as I took steped one step backward."What ar you doing? why are you coming close to me like that? You know that you shouldn't be doing thing's with me like this." I told him but he looked like he didn't care cause he kept on coming toward me as I (of coures) went even more backwards and fell on the bed. I slide back on the bed until there was no more place on the bed to slide back onI layed there frozed on the bed as he got closer to me so close that I will be able to lick him on the face. He look's into my eyes as I look into his eyes I, of some reason, I closed my eyes and let him kiss me on the lips.We stayed kissing until I found out that it was over.It felt like some thing I've never felt before how could something so bad feel so good? I open my eyes to see Sesshomuru looking at her.He sat up and pulled me up with him by my back turned me around and through me on the bed and took off my cherry bra.  
  
I shivered inside as his hot hands touch my skin softly rounding my hard nipple's.He bend's down to lick my nipples as I moan softly but loud so that he could hear me. I felt him get hard as I moaned louder. He played with my nipple as I moved up and down getting him even more harder when I finally remember "We shouldn't be doing this"  
  
"But you wanted it." he wispered to me on my ears as his hands going down to my ass as he gets up taking my panties with him.I blushed while I grabed my nipple and started twisting and grabing it with my whole hand. * why am I feeling this? And for him* Sesshomuru grabed me by the waist and down to my legs and opened them and got threw. *What is he going to do?* I thought to my self as I noticed that he had no pant's on.I looked at him as he pushed himself on to me as I let out a sream and he pushed even harder and more of himself into me. It's was torture to me *how could someone so close to me do something like this to me.Thats just not right why did it had to be me why not Kagome he seemed to have lliked her more then me I mean he never actually talk's to me.* I yelled louder hoping that would make him stop and to my surprize it did.I looked up to those amber eyes. *Has he stoped?* I'm looking in his eyes but for some reason I have a feeling that its not over. I felt him get out and I loked at it and then faster then I could see he back in side as I let out a yell and put my head back on the pillow.This pain go tme wondering again, why me? What did I do to get this? He trusted back in me over and over again harder and faster each time as I yelled louder each time he pushes inside me. It got to a point that I actually started to cry of all the pain, "stop, please, I beg you why are you doing this to me."   
  
"Because of Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure we should be doing this?"  
  
"Kagome, please."  
  
Inuyasha was already naked standing up waiting on Kagome to finish taking of her clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm ready." Kagome droped her clothes as Inuyasha walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"It's just that I have to know do you like me or do you like Luna more."  
  
There was slience in the room or hole or what ever you want to call it.Inuyasha grabed Kagome by thearms and turned her around faster then a heart beat and had her closer to him that they was nose-to-nose.  
  
"What dose it matter now, now that I'm with you." And he placed a kiss on her lips and started to move his tongue up and down her lips until she gave him a responded by opening her open and letting him explore her mouth.He moved his tongue side to side and up and down.Inuyasha pulled away after a mintue or so and pulled Kagome away from him, turned aroud and made Kagome sit as he knee down on top of her and layed her down on the cold ground slowly as she shivered up toward him as they gently went down together.Theystarted to make out but this time Kagome broke the kiss this time.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and sat up and opened her legs wided open and looked upon Kagome's face as she look a bit scaryed on wondering what he will do now that they have gone so far.Would he stop or would he take her as his own.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What am I suppose to do?"  
  
(Luna:Your so freacking STUPIED HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE THE STICKING HOLE IS AAAAAAAAHHHHH, A/N:Your suppose to be making love to Sesshomuru., Luna:I had to pepe, A/N:Then go back and start making love to him. Luna:Alright already I'll go. A/N: Hehehe)  
  
"Aaawwww I dont know."  
  
"Yes you do dont give that I dont know cause you do."  
  
"I really dont know and what look?"  
  
"I see four holes and I'm going to put my thing in your biggest hole that you got"  
  
"Whaaaaaaawwwwwww"  
  
Inuyasha did what he said that he was going to put his thing inside the biggest hole that she had and he did.Kagome screaming of all of the pain that she was feeling.This pain was unlike any other she had ever felt in her life.It was like how could something so big go into something so small, it seemed impossible to Kagome when they told her that but it seem's pretty possible to her now that she experience it.It felt like a huge pipe line going into your month just the thought of it gave Kagome(and me) shiver's up and down her spine or the hibbe gibbe's.Inuyasha was sweating of all that he had to push cause it wasn't easy.if you were to look at Inuyasha right now you will think that Inuyasha was pushing a big rock up every mountain that was ever made.His face turned redder then his kimono or whatever you called it. Kagome yelled her so loud that it echoed around the forest. "Inuyasha stop, I dont want to do it anymore."said Kagome as he did it over and over again harder each time.  
  
Why did I ever agreed on doing this? I wouldn't be in this if it wasn't for that Luna.It's all her fault or is it? What's the real reason that I'm doing this?Oh man what's this hot thing that I'm feeling inside me*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomuru finally stop doing Luna.Sesshomuru was sitting up as Luna was laying down face the opposite direction from Sesshomuru crying in silence so he wouldn't know. Sesshomuru looked at Luna as she pretented to be asleep but Sesshomuru knew better. *You are mine and mine olny now.*  
  
"Why did you do it?" This broke Sesshomuru's thoughts, and made him turn his head to the other direction.There was silence in the air/room.The silence was broken when Sesshomuru got out of bed and put on his clothes. "Get dress unless you want me to do that for you." He said without looking at her still getting dress. Luna sat up very slow and put her left arm on her stomach and started to moan of the cramp's that she got.She bend down to get her clothes from the floor and started to get dress as well.Sesshomuru passed by her and to the door, he didn't bear to look her way "I'll be waiting for you outside, hurry up." And then left. *Easy for him to say he wasn't the one who got rape.* Thought Luna as she dry her tears and tied her new kimono since the clothes she was wearing got riped when she was...... Luna busted out in tears and question started to enter her mind nonstop question like 'why me?' or 'why did he did it to me?' or 'what did Inuyasha got to do with this?' that when she relized "He's jealous, he was jealous of me and Inuyasha. But why?He had Kagome." Luna stop crying, wiped her tears, and left.She walked through the now dryed cave alone.She was pretty scared for a while and she was about to run but she seen a light and a figure of a man. She knew that it was Sesshomuru and she wanted to run back but he turned his head and looked at her and said "Hurry up we got to go."  
  
Luna walked slowly toward Sesshomuru who's eyes was still on Luna.He bend down on one knee like as if he was going to ask her to marry him and said "Get on."Luna got on Sesshomuru's back, out her arm's around his neck as he stood up grab her leg's and jumped away down the cliff and through the forest back to the hut where they found Kagome on thee ground by a tree with a bird ness in it and Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch.Luna knew that something had happen here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you have it your story that you guys been waiting for, for a long time.I say again Sorry that it took me some time but I was reading the Harry Potter book fourth year man he look fine as heck.Well I hope you like it and don't forget my favorite part of this whole thing REVIEW REVIEW AND MORE REVIEW.Luna, Sesshomuru, Kagome, and Inuyasha have some thinking to do after what happen and I promise you your going to love the next chapter and it called 'Enter little pervert and friends' see ya and dont forget to review bye :D 


End file.
